Red Dawn: Chronicle of the Stars
by Akumakage-sama
Summary: After the destruction of the once great Elemental Countries, nine survivors of the massacre form a new Akatsuki with one goal in mind. Revenge. Rated M for death, killing, blood, etc. No sexual content. Adopted by KingDark.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Stargate.

They came one day, out of nowhere. With enormous ships, the size of which we couldn't even BEGIN to appreciate; they rained nothing but fire and death for all to see. They came. They were called the Gou'uld, parasites that would bury themselves into your neck and take control of the mind and body of their host. Binding themselves to the brainstem so as to control you in such a way that you cannot even begin to fight it. Twisting and perverting your very senses so that even should you become free of it, you will never be the same.

However, the worst has yet to come, for this is just the taking of the host. No, worst by far, is the melding. Imagine being forced to watch the memories of the being, and those before it, as they committed countless atrocities. I was forced to watch as they toppled once great empires, prosperous democracies, and peaceful utopias. I was forced to watch as they raped, they pillaged, and they murdered; all of this in the name of some sick delusion of godhood. It is the melding that truly breaks you. It is the melding that tears into your very soul, and promptly burns it into oblivion.

I escaped. For once, the 'demon' that lay within me had proven truly useful. Kyuubi had cast out the foul parasite. Before the parasite's destruction, the Kyuubi had copied all of its useful knowledge, and downloaded it into my brain. Still, it does not change the fact that I, and those near me, were forced to watch as the Gou'uld destroyed all we held dear. I watched the greatest fall. Tsunade-obaachan, Ero-sennin, Kakashi-sensei. They are all hostages. By now, they have probably been taken as hosts. All of my family is gone. Only nine of us survived. Hinata, Sakura and Anko; Itachi, Madara and Pein; Konan, Sasori, and finally me. Namikaze Naruto. We are all that is left of our planet. They will pay, and we will have our revenge. We are the Akatsuki.

We have lived through terrors the likes of which you cannot imagine. And we are the last. We have pillaged the former great villages for every jutsu, every taijutsu and kenjutsu style, and anything else of worth. We dug them all up. And we trained. Day in, and Day out, we trained. We have pioneered the use of seals and chakra manipulation and taken it to heights previously unimaginable. Still, even with all this training, we cannot forget the faces of those we held dear as they were wiped from the face of the planet. We have no happiness left. No joy, no laughter. All we have left is sorrow and hatred. I may have nearly been taken as a host, but I am not the worst off. Not by a long shot. It is Itachi that has it the worst. He was forced to watch as Sasuke was burned to the ground in front of him. The last of his family. Having been coerced by the Sandaime, he was forced to kill most of his family years before. And after finally getting his brother back to watch this? It destroyed his already fragile state of mind. It was Sakura that saved him. It was Sakura that stopped him from committing suicide. It was Sakura who beat him to a pulp until he snapped out of it. With his recovery we all made a pact to wipe out the Gou'uld. So that no other would have to suffer like we have. It is for this that we have trained. It is for this that we have prepared. We know of the Stargates. We know where to strike. And strike we shall. We swear this. I swear this.

I am Namikaze Naruto.

And I swear on my nindo.

THEY WILL PAY.

I swear it.


	2. Leaving Memories Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Stargate (sg1 or otherwise).

Catacombs, Konoha Ruins

The Hokage Tower was once a great tower that housed, not only the office of the Hokage, but also the Council chamber, as well as thousands of scrolls on jutsu not seen since the time of the Shodai Hokage. It is no more. Reduced to a pile of burnt lumber and iron, it is only thanks to thousands upon thousands of protective seals, placed by the Yondaime Hokage himself, that the jutsu scrolls are still intact. However, this is no longer the case. The thousands of scrolls are no longer located within these seals, but are now located in another scroll carried by Namikaze Naruto himself. These and every other scroll in the elemental nations that pertains to chakra, are all carried by three people. Naruto, Madara, and Pein are the only ones that carry such scrolls. The others carry different types. Miterashi Anko carries all the summoning contracts they found over the years. Hyuuga Hinata naturally carries scrolls pertaining to the Hyuuga clan. Sakura carries scrolls that have different medical supplies, and scrolls detailing the use of chakra a medical tool. Konan's scroll contains the method of using yang-chakra as well her specific paper style. Carrying the various eye jutsu the Uchiha clan once had access to is none other than Uchiha Itachi, the infamous 'clan killer'. The last, Sasori, does not carry a scroll for the simple reason that all of his puppet techniques are sealed on his person. Paranoia is after all a good thing, for a shinobi that is. These people however are not in Konoha for sightseeing, though considering there isn't anything to see save an abandoned ghost town, it is quite understandable. No, these people are located deep underground, within the catacombs that sprawl seemingly forever. Within a chamber in the catacombs are nine figures. Each of these figures together surrounds an enormous pseudo-stone with an inner ring of hieroglyphic symbols, and a podium nearby with symbols to match. However, that isn't the strangest thing in the room. The strangest object, or rather objects, is a large seal that sits underneath each figure. Attached to each seal is a set of glowing blue chakra lines, all intersecting together in a large web. At the other end of this web lies the enormous ring. With his forever emotionless drawl, Itachi finally spoke up.

"It would appear," he began," that the Stargate is finished charging."

Nodding his head toward the aforementioned podium, a blonde haired teen replies," agreed, begin dialing," he closes his eyes in thought before giving off a series of instructions as to which symbols to dial. Seeing his thoughtfulness, a nearby woman with curious blue hair looks towards him, finally speaking up, "what is on your mind, Otouto?" she spoke softly. Glancing towards her, the blonde teen smiles sadly before replying, "After this, there will be no going back," he pauses momentarily, his face going through many expressions, before finally settling on a scowl. "On second thought, there's nothing here for us. We may as well go through, even if it does get us blown up," "BAKA!" screamed a pink haired figure, "stop getting us all bummed." He merely looked at her pointedly, before sighing and muttering his apologies. "If you are all done, I do believe the last chevron is about to be locked in." Looking towards the gate, Naruto schooled his face into a stern visage that perfectly copied that of Pein. "Alright, everyone ready? Good. It's locked in." With that a great amalgamation of energy, strangely taking the visage of water, exploded out of the gate before settling back in looking like a strange anti-gravity pool complete with ripples and eddies. All nine figures, including the ones that had not spoken, all nodded towards each other before jumping in, one by one, until finally only one was left." I suppose this is goodbye," spoke Naruto before nodding to himself, and jumping through the gate.

To say going through the Stargate was an interesting experience, would be putting it mildly. Entering the gate, you are greeted by thousands of swirling lights and hundreds of twists and turns before it dumps you on your destination planet. In this case a small planet that, according to the memories Naruto received from the symbiote, was completely devoid of all resources a goa'uld might want. Looking up from his musings," Alright, according to the goa'uld's memories, this planet is completely uninhabited. Fortunately,-"he pointed around him at the lush jungle life before continuing," it clearly isn't lacking resources department; it's just not what a goa'uld would want." At this the rest merely nodded before they all took to the trees in search of a decent site. It was decided that the new Akatsuki base would be built similarly to the one located in the ruins of Ame, in the underside of a mountain. After setting up the required excavation seals the survivors of the elemental massacre finally began both digging and the long road towards their revenge.


	3. Of Ships and New Opportunities

**Time for Akumakage's Review [plays some weird theme song]**

**To God of Fate: 1] No, but believe me when I say that if I gave Naruto the Rinnegan he would be so overpowered it's not even funny. You'll see.**

** 2]Everything about the bijuu[and what happened in the past] will be revealed through flashbacks.**

**To megamiaouh: 1]See above answer.**

** 2] Yes, which is (as I'm sure you will agree) a very bad thing. I will say that a certain scarecrow isn't going to be friendly for a while.**

**To Fiery Son of Hades: 1]Does it matter? Personally, I don't believe it does.**

And now the DISCLAIMER!...lol

_Disclaimer: I do not own either Naruto or Stargate._

It was an argument they had many times. The problem wasn't that either was wrong, no, the problem was that they were both right. The question was whether or not their groups focus should be in becoming powerful through chakra techniques, or should they spend their time learning to work with the goa'ulds' advanced technology. Since both were technically correct in some sense they eventually came up with a plan to spend five years in the former elemental nations working on their chakra techniques. It was why they had decided not to act until now.

Their base had been completed for weeks, there time was spent further refining their ability, as well as raiding groups of jaffa for their weapons, it was through this that they had managed to acquire a working al'kesh, suffice it to safe they would be putting it to good use. Already through Naruto's memories from his time, however short it was, they had learned all there was to know about goa'uld technology. They had made it a point to study that, with clones so as not to waste training time, during the stay on their old home world. Among the things they learned was how an al'keshs' systems worked. Their understanding was so deep they could take apart a Ha'tak and put it back together [with the help of clones naturally]. Every day they either praised or cursed whatever depraved deity had led Naruto to becoming a host goa'uld scientist. It cursed him with thousands of years of terrible memories, while at the same time supplying them with desperately needed information on how goa'uld systems worked. It was taking apart the al'kesh that they found Naruto's clones doing when they got back from their latest raid, with a fresh batch of staff weapons to show for it [already they inspired fear within the jaffa at their mere unveiling]. It was Anko who decided to ask the question that was on everyone's minds:

"OY BRATS, WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" was her 'cleverly' worded exclamation.

Naruto himself could be seen in the back rubbing in between his eyes muttering quietly before responding ahead of his clones, "I told them to take it apart and put it back together in a way that looked a little bit less…gaudy." "Personally I agree with otouto, the constant gold looked worse than Naruto's orange," Konan spoke up, before shuddering at the mental image, Naruto simply looked sheepish, "yes, it was pretty bad wasn't it," he paused before mumbling," not like I could get much else though." The rest looked on sadly, before Sasori decided it was time to add some new…features to his puppets.

Quickly extricating himself from the rest of the group he left to the portion of the base specially set up for the creation and repair of his puppets. He then took out the pieces of armor and various jaffa he had sealed in a scroll he had taken with him, before they left and got to work.

Working quickly, but carefully, he removed the still alive goa'uld symbiote from the jaffa's symbiote pouch, before setting it within a specially sealed water tank for later investigation; he then returned to his, admittedly gruesome work. Cutting the jaffa apart into pieces before making sure to remove the corpses pouch, he began the disturbing work of turning the body into his first truly armored puppet. A masterpiece he told himself. One almost worthy of being sealed with his various kage puppets. With that thought in mind he got to work.

With the rest of the group

While Sasori was working on his jaffa puppet, the rest of the group was discussing what their new ship, as it could no longer be called an al'kesh, would be named. Adorned with dark grays, black, and a deep navy coloring, it was certainly a ship befitting a shinobi. Despite being slightly small it was certainly a dangerous ship, keeping the same size as an al'kesh; it was now decked with numerous extra plasma cannons, using parts from various downed death gliders they had found, it sported, six sublight engines, numerous cargo areas, and most importantly, a working hyperdrive. Finishing the ship was a system of shields woven together in such a way that they would automatically back themselves up with another main shield should it fail. What the group was most proud of was the sheer fire power loaded on to the exterior.

While Sakura and Hinata felt that the ship should be named in honor of their former home, Naruto and Madara felt that it should be given a name that denoted just how strong it was. Amidst the arguing, Pein had come up with the name of the ship that he knew would see them through so much. Through battle, conquest, and tragedy, this ship would be named in a way that would strike fear into its enemies, and pride into its creators. It would be named the Oniryukage, The Demonic Dragon Shadow. Giving voice to his thoughts, he gave them the name he believed they would eventually view as synonymous with pride. Itachi, inspired, took his headband off walked to a nearby workbench before grabbing a nearby piece of steel, and began etching the design of a dragon, "this," he began, "will be our symbol," abruptly, he placed the headband back on his forehead, looking on as the rest mimicked him. By the time Sasori came out of his workshop, the other eight akatsuki members could be seen wearing new head bands with a different dragon sketched onto each plate; in response, he walked over and did the same .

- One week later.

It was a clear day, filled with white clouds, when suddenly the calm was destroyed by the roar of engines as the newly dubbed Oniryukage took off on its first test flight. Sitting in the pilots chair was an insane Naruto as he pulled off stunning twists and loops that would tear any al'kesh to pieces. Despite being made from parts of cannibalized goa'uld gliders and al'kesh, the Oniryukage's systems were far superior even to a Ha'tak. While to any normal organization this would be utterly impossible, the genetic memories supplied by Naruto's former parasite, combined with the sheer thousands of clones capable of being made by him, and the minds of nine technological genii, the systems on the Oniryukage were massively upgraded. Unfortunately, while the weapons and systems were upgraded prodigiously, the ship itself was still tiny in comparison. Despite this rather large setback, the akatsuki members were still pleased that they had managed such a thing.

Their base was completed, their power was incredible, and finally they had their own ship. With the Oniryukage, and all ships to come, they would crush the goa'uld and restart the elemental countries, and this time, it would be known as the Elemental Federation.


	4. The Thoughts of Akumakagesama

**The Many Thoughts of Akumakage-sama aka THE AUTHORS NOTE! **

**(Please read, it's important)**

First, I know I haven't updated in a while, mostly because my High School decided to have people take the ACT this year and I've been studying for that. The good news is: we just took it today, and now I have more time to work on 'The Red Dawn'. That said, we also had a guest speaker come in, and a lot of the stuff he said really hit me.

For example, did you know that every minute, 60 people die of hunger?

Or that every day about 24,000 people die? Again, Of hunger.

How about the fact that there is enough food on the planet to feed _EVERYBODY_, yet still around 20% go hungry. It may not seem like much, but 20% of 6 billion people is in fact 1.2 MILLION people that go hungry.

Want to know what's worse? 75% are children. Yeah. NOT good.

With all of this in mind, I decided to start a forum for people who want to help; but have no clue what to do to help in the first place (like me). Unfortunately, I don't want to start it if no one's going to join in the first place. With that thought in mind, I decided to start a poll to show who is going join and who isn't. That said, please visit my profile. Even if you're not going to join, I would like to know if I'm just making a fool out of myself, or if people really are going to join.

Now that all of the depressing stuff is over with, I need a beta. Really, really badly. Unfortunately, I have no idea how to go about getting one. If you could PM me about that, it would be greatly appreciated.

And now to answer reviews:

Dez Guardius: Maybe, though it will not be the focus.

Megamiaouh: Who said they were the only planet of hok'tours? No one did, and believe me when I say I have an idea for this one.

Trife:

A) That's what the first chapter was for, glad you liked it.

B) Thank you for the complement (that goes to everyone by the way).

C) It might be pushing it a bit, but don't forget that the goa'uld are basically over-glorified scavengers; and that Naruto's former symbiote was one of the few goa'uld scientists. Therefore, it stands to reason that they would have the knowledge to upgrade the al'kesh. Furthermore, I said the systems were more ADVANCED. I never said that the ship was more powerful. They will eventually be getting access to a Ha'tak, which they will then redesign (I even have that one sketched, maybe I'll post it on deviantart).

**Summary:**

**A: Take poll.**

**B: ****Spread word of forum.**

**C: ****PM me about beta's (plz).**

**And finally,**

**REVIEW DAMMIT!**

Thank you.


	5. Adoption

I've been absent from fanfiction for quite a while now (for various reasons) and coming back, the first thing i did was try to continue this story. Unfortunatly, ive got nothin'. Why? It just isn't flowing out of my brains idea center anymore. Kinda sucks really, but hey thats life right? Anyway, short story long this story is, unfortunatly, being abandoned. That said, feel free to pick it up and take it; just make sure to pm me about it first.

On a side note, expect a Golden Sun x Familiar of Zero crossover soon, I had this awesome idea for who Louises familiar could be, should be entertaining. Hopefully. Maybe a FFxFoZ crossover afterwards?(hint-hint).


End file.
